Family Ties
by calyxVirago
Summary: When Sealand dies, all our nations in the United Kingdom are grieving. They all need support from the rest of the family, except the entire family hates each other. Will anyone be willing to get past their differences and join the family again?
1. Messages

Family Ties 

_By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen_

**Chapter One- Messages**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did... Hehe..._

**A/N: I was listening to "Regret Message" by mothy and I started writing this, then I wanted to incooperate the entire UK in here, so tah-dah!  
Arthur Kirkland- England  
Darenell Kirkland- Scotland  
Sarai Valkira- Wales  
Annie Jane O'Kirkland- Northern Ireland  
**

I walked out to the ocean, clenching a small piece of paper in my hands. My long black hair flowed in the wind, and my violet dress did the same. There was a small glass bottle in my pocket, and tears streaming down my eyes.

I took the bottle from my pocket and put the crumpled piece of paper in it. I walked closer to the ocean and waded in the water. I released the bottle into the water for it to be taken by the current.

"Float along little wish, past the horizon. You hold all I want in this life. If you do not break by the time you get there, then my wish will come true."

The bottle floated away, past where I could see it.

"If there's just one thing I can ask of you, Maiden," I prayed, "If I meet him in the next life, please let us be siblings again."

With that, I walked back into Cardiff, trying to forget about what had happened to my dear brother, Peter.

'Why?' I thought to myself, 'Why did you allow this to happen, Sarai?'

o-o-o

"Damn," I muttered as the metro took off quickly. I hadn't wanted this to happen, but if my brother needed me, I was there.

It was 3am, still pitch-black outside. I hadn't slept in days. The metro seemed to go faster and faster. I was nervous, so very nervous. I wanted to be in Glasgow so badly at the moment, but I still had an hour to go. I sighed, sat back, and resisted the urge to cry.

I was an eight year old girl for crying out loud! How was I supposed to cope with a horrific situation that I don't even know about yet? I pulled on my amber braids in frustration, and pulled my head into my lap.

People started to stare at me as I whispered curses in frustration. I looked up and at a man looking directly at me.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

He continued to look at me with a stare that I could tell was supposed to let me know that I was being rude.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that!" I snapped, "Yes, I'm an eight year old girl. Yes, I'm a ginger. And yes, I know that I just used that term and that it can be offensive! But I hear it all the time with my red hair, green eyes, and freckles!" I snapped at the man who then looked away.

I was extremely upset at this point. I just wanted to know what was going on, and why my brother, Darenell, wanted me to go to Glasgow so badly. I remember the words he said to me.

"Annie Jane," he had said to me over the phone.

"Yes? What do you need Scotty-lad?"

"I need you to come to Glasgow, something has happened with Peter."

That was when I dropped the phone ran out to the metro.

o-o-o

"Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath, "Why do I have to sit here with this wanker?"

"I heard that, Arthur," Darenell said to me.

"To hell if I care."

Darenell sighed and looked away from me, "Do you know why Cymru is going to arrive?"

"Nope. She's so unpredictable. We're lucky if she even comes."

"She'll come," Darenell said sternly, "If there's one good thing about her, it's that she always comes through in times of need."

I nodded, "Especially for Peter. What about Northern Ireland?"

"I'll bet she's on her way. How are we supposed to tell them that Peter is dead?"

I sighed, "Flat out straight. They hate it when we sugar-coat things."

"But something tells me that they already know."

_End of Chapter One._


	2. Meaning of Love

Family Ties 

_By, Sarai Onyx Vainamoinen_

**Chapter Two- Meaning of Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I'll say it once, I'll say it again._

**A/N: My idea of an extremely dysfunctional family: There's jerks, sociopaths, control-freaks, and weaklings, and none of them can stand each other. I wanted one of each in here.  
****Arthur Kirkland- England  
Darenell Kirkland- Scotland  
Sarai Valkira- Wales  
Annie Jane O'Kirkland- Northern Ireland  
**

When I arrived back home in Cardiff, all I could do was sit on my bed and cry. I wept for two hours straight. I knew what had happened, Peter had been murdered. My entire family hated each other and we were all convinced one of us killed the child.

I understand that my family is going to point fingers at me for multiple reasons. One, I was the last to see him, as far as we know. Two, I have a tendency to become violent when I experience negative emotions. Three, I have a sadism fetish.

I didn't hurt him! I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. He was the only one I loved. I took care of him, always. If they were going to accuse me of murder, then I would have to prove them wrong, wouldn't I?

I took a train up to Glasgow and knocked on my brother's door. Darenell opened it and snickered at my presence.

"Croeso!" he sneered.

"Shut up," I snapped back, "You're lucky I'm here."

"No, lass, you're lucky you came. If you hadna came, I would've taken myself out to Cardiff and dragged your arse up here."

I was unfazed by his remark, "I'm not afraid of you, Darenell."

He held my chin up with his hand, "Who are you? The girl I know would've started crying, yelling 'England! England!'"

"Your sister, Wales, also known as the 'Vile and Spiteful One' by many others. You and Lukas started that, for reasons I still do not understand."

He brought his face to mine and gritted his teeth.

"You forgot 'hated', 'murderous', and 'evil'."

"Darenell! That is enough!" my brother Arthur called while running out, "Let her in."

Darenell sighed and dragged me in and motioned for me to sit.

"We will wait for Annie Jane."

o-o-o

When I arrived at the metro station, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the car. Glasgow was half an hour away by car, but I didn't know how to get there. I walked over to the telephone station place by the benches and inserted a few coins. I dialed Darenell's phone number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Annie Jane. I'm at the metro station and I have no idea how to get to your house."

"Alright, I'll come and pick you up."

"Thanks lad."

o-o-o

Darenell left the house to pick up our younger sister, Annie Jane. That left me in the house with my twin sister, Sarai. She wasn't a bad person, just very misunderstood.

"Sarai," I said trying to get her attention.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

That just killed the conversation. I really did love my twin sister, but she doesn't seem to understand the concept of "family love" since, let's just say she has a few "problems". Much like the rest of us that consist of the UK, but hers just show more.

"No," I said to her, "I will not-"

"I didn't kill him, okay! Where in the bloody hell would anyone get that idea from?" She started to sob, "I loved him..."

I walked over to my sister and hugged her, "I don't believe you did. That wasn't even what I was going to say."

She looked into my eyes, "What was it then?"

"I wanted to tell you that I will not sit here and watch while you suffer mental anguish. Do you understand what love is?"

Sarai sighed, "The term 'love' has been overused so much that it has lost its meaning."

I nodded, she was right, "What about 'passion'?"

At this, she stood up and looked down at me, "'Passion' is a term that induces me to vomit."

"Why, Sarai? Why do words of affection give you this type of reaction?"

"Because nobody loves anyone in a world full of pure malice! What you tell me is but a lie! I hate it when people lie to me!" With that she stormed out of the room into another.

"Wales," I whispered, "I love you unconditionally, just like the other members of our family. But you are special to me, we were born together, we grew together, but now-"

I sat in silence and tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. However the tears poured out along with loud sobs.

Darenell and Annie Jane walked through the door, just to see me on the floor, covering my face, and weeping.

"Arthur lad!" Annie exclaimed, "What has brought you into such a state?"

"It was that witch wasn't it?" Darenell said bitterly.

"N-No," I stuttered, "She just doesn't understand yet, and I'm overreacting."

"No!" Darenell yelled, "You're under reacting! You need to tell her exactly how it is or I'll do it for you!"

Annie stood back, not sure what to think.

"No, that isn't the problem," I said, "We're all grieving, and we're all doing it in different ways."

"She killed him!" he snapped back.

"She did not kill Peter! I'm sure!"

"But it is still a possibility, and also the fact that she has-"

"Oi! Shut up about that, you bastard!" Annie screamed at Darenell, "And you are wrong! You have it too! How about you leave the poor woman alone and mind your own damn business!"

I nodded, "That's the Northern Ireland I know," I whispered.

"Like I'm going to listen to an eight year old girl!"

"Damn straight you are! And if you try to resist, you're in for it lad! Now go find her and apologize!"

"For what?"

"Everything. And you know exactly what I'm talking about. Apologize to Arthur as well, and the others. You know who."

_End of Chapter Two._


End file.
